


Tea Party at the Titan Tower

by VivatMusa



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Partly-Parody, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starfire finds a tea-set at the mall of shopping, she buys it and immediately invites her fellow Titans in hopes to make her own party. How do her unwilling comrades respond when they are forced to participate or suffer the wrath of a Tamaranian? What chaos will Starfire brew during this occasion? And how will Beastboy prevent getting scalded alive? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party at the Titan Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me how I got this idea...I could not answer in a sensible manner if I tried...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans or its characters in any shape or form. Nor do I own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any other references that may or may not have been mentioned.

It was a quiet day at the Titan Tower. Raven was sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of herbal tea beside her and a worn leather book in hand. She occasionally glanced up in irritation at the noise her fellow male teammates were making. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and for once, Robin were competing in a match of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

The empathy watched as Robin's character, Ike, slashed at Bowser with his sword.

"Oh, no, man! You are not beating Cy!" the robot-man retaliated by shooting Robin's character with a blast of fire. The percentage number under Ike's picture turned red as it rose, and Robin frowned in annoyance. After surrounding his character with a bubble-like shield, Robin smashed a series of buttons that would result in a devastating counter-attack. However, before his attack could take effect, torrent of water pummeled his character from behind.

"Sneak attack!" Beast Boy howled, pumping his fist in the air.

Raven sunk lower in her chair as her eyebrow twitched from the outburst. Of course the changeling loved to play as the Pokémon trainer, with the ability to switch avatars every other second, much like the green changeling.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled as he and the changeling began to gang up on their leader, to Robin's chagrin.

The sound of the doors swishing open occurred from behind, but the boys paid it no attention—they were far too busy fighting for their pride as the top-gamer.

Raven, however, did look up and watched with mild curiosity as Starfire floated through the room. The alien had a smile on her face, though that was nothing out of the ordinary. But the thing that was in her hands did make the empath raise her eyebrow in surprise.

"Star?" Raven said. "Why do you have a tea-set?"

"Oh, my friend!" Starfire's smiled widened enthusiastically. "I have found the wonders of the parties of tea!"

"You mean tea parties?" Robin corrected automatically, without looking away from the screen as the virtual battle raged on.

Beast Boy's trainer threw a Pokéball and a green monster appeared from it. As the new monster's vine began to whip its opponents, the changeling said, "Where did you find out about that? Some old chick film?"

"If you are referring to the wonderful pictures with the females in intricate attire, then correct." Starfire knew better to walk in front of the TV when her friends were playing, so instead she stood beside it. Raising her hands slightly, she held out the tea set so her friends could see. It was a dainty collection with ornately painted flowers that covered the cups and serving tray. Recognizing it from the movies that Bumblebee had given her, Starfire had fallen in love with the set at first sight when she found it at the mall of shopping.

"Please, friends, I request that we may commence the partying of tea! I have already collected the necessary attire and have gathered the cubes of sugar and milk. We may drink here, or the park, or maybe at the—"

"Later, Star," Cyborg interrupted, who was focused on a combo he was setting up. "Why don't ya ask Raven or some of the other girl Titans?"

"I would rather burn in the pits of hell than act out such a frivolous tradition," Raven replied in a monotone, eyes skimming the page of her book.

"But you enjoy the flavors of tea, do you not?" Starfire asked, glancing at the cup that sat by Raven's elbow.

"A cup of tea enjoyed in solitary is different from a tea party. Emphasis on the word party."

"But Raven, the other female Titans are busy with missions and I've never participated in a party of tea before! How am I ever supposed to adapt to Earthling customs when I cannot experience them firsthand?"

"Don't know, don't want to know."

The alien spirit's visibly dampened and she turned to Robin as a last resort. "Please, friend Robin? I would be very appreciative."

The boy didn't answer at first. The TV screen showed that Beast Boy's character had lost, and it was down to Cyborg and Boy Wonder. As the changeling pouted with arms crossed and head down, muttering about sabotage and glitches, the two remaining opponents faced head-on. There were a few minutes of vigorous button smashing where neither Ike nor Bowser seemed to gain the upper hand. However, that quickly changed when Bowser was able to get close enough to Ike without getting attacked. Ike tried to defend himself against another fire blast, but King Koopa changed his tactics. Bowser wrapped his burly arms around his opponent, and carried the struggling Ike to the edge.

"No, no, NO!" Robin screamed, as if that would affect the game.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Cyborg pounded on his controller. Bowser managed to drag his struggling opponent to the edge of the stage, duck into his shell, and fall of the edge with Ike still in grip. A moment later, sounds of applause filled the room as the TV screen announced as the winner.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped in the air and hi-fived one another, while Robin glowered. "No fair! That was a suicide move—it should've been a tie!"

"You're just mad that a tin-man beat your scrawny butt!" Cyborg cheered.

Robin was about to bite back a retort when Starfire drew him back to attention. "Please, Robin, may we commence the party?" she begged.

Their leader was about to protest, but then saw Starfire's pleading expression and the way her emerald eyes seemed to enlarge to saucers. His resolve faltered. "Starfire, is this really necessary?"

"Of course!" the girl said, setting the tea set on the table. "I must educate myself on Earthling traditions, and I would appreciate it if my friends could help me. You will help me, won't you?"

Robin swallowed as Starfire looked at him with such a hopeful expression. How could he refuse her when she did something like that? "O-okay…fine."

Instantly arms that were stronger than they appeared wrapped around the boy like a vise. Robin winced from the embrace and his cheeks felt abnormally hot, but he felt better, nonetheless.

"What?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed in unison, so shocked at what they'd just heard that they stopped mid-step in their victory dance. They gawked at their leader, still unbelieving.

Raven did not even lift her eyes from her book. She only sighed and said, "At least make sure the tea is herbal."

As Robin's cheeks flushed even further, Starfire did not seem to notice her teammate's lack of enthusiasm. Instead, she finally released her embrace and floated a few inches higher in the air, squealing in excitement. "This is most glorious! I shall get the necessary preparations immediately!"

The alien hastily flew off, still in giggles, while the Titans continued to glare at their leader. "What? She asked!" he protested defensively.

"Softie." Raven rolled her eyes.


End file.
